Chaos
by DarkHairedVeela
Summary: How do they make the drumming stop? oneshot
1. Chapter 1

He made her think about drums. Whenever she was around him that was all she could hear—a clattering of noise. Sometimes they made sense, they followed a beat, a pattern. Someone could write a song to it, someone could add in different instruments. Usually, when he spoke that was what happened. His voice would set it off and somewhere a drum would start pounding in her feet. When he spoke _to_ her the pounding grew faster and louder. It would distract her so badly that she would almost lose track of the conversation.

But there were other times, like when the beating didn't make sense. There would just be _noise_—no beat, no rhythm. It made her dizzy, it made her vision fuzzy because the earth under her feet was somehow filled with the drumming as well. Sometimes she felt like she was drowning in the utter chaos he caused her. The nonsensical pounding happened when he touched her, when he breathed on her, when he whispered in her ear. She'd hear it when they spared together, when his fire threatened to lick at her skin.

That was her favorite kind of drumming.

She never liked order, she never liked it when things had a predetermined place. She didn't like things planned. And when his shoulder brushed hers it was abrupt, uncalled for, rough, threatening, chaotic.

The way she liked it.

Somehow though the two of them made the beating stop, whether he knew of it or not. If he didn't then he was deaf because they were far to prominent to not be real. But he made them stop. It was like the drummers fell, dead simultaneously. Immediately. When he kissed her there was just silence. She could hear his breathing she could pick up his heartbeat under her feet. It just bumped against her skin. And then he broke the silence—something from deep, deep down in his throat. It came from his chest, a low growl that had been sitting there waiting until it could be heart without all the drumming. She heard it and kissed him harder, hoping to hear it again, and she did. Again and again.

When the kiss had ended the drums started back up again but they were slow and soft. Satisfied.


	2. I Made A Bet With Katara

There wasn't much room in the backseat of his old truck for them to get into too much trouble. However, they were two people accustomed to getting what they wanted when they wanted it. The cramped space barely deterred their exploits. There was the sound of content giggling and the nearly constant smack of lips on lips.

They—Toph and Zuko—had spent many of their recent days in much of the same manner, with her squished unto the back corner of the truck, the metal of a seatbelt digging into her shoulder blade as he explored her face, her neck, her ears, her hands, her entire anatomy with his mouth. He was back from college and was stuck waiting in the last week of her senior classes until she could race into his arms behind the school's football field. Zuko would drive her to the middle of his uncle's farm and they would get lost in each other.

"How did we get into this mess? She asked him one day, smiling against his lips.

He pretended to act deeply offended, torturously aware of her hips burning against his. "Mess, you say?"

"_Scandal_." She shimmied against him.

He moved so that he was straddling her, earning himself a bruised elbow. _I should invest in a bigger car_, he thought. _A hummer, maybe._ "There's nothing scandalous about our relationship, Toph." He nibbled her jaw as his finger towed with the dainty necklace around her neck.

Her hands were resting on his thighs and she couldn't keep her mouth shut. "I'm not even eighteen yet, Zuko and it's getting harder and harder _not_ to let you in my pants."

He probably would have choked and died right then and there if he wasn't so used to her crass statements.

He pulled back from her, a satisfied smirk she hadn't been expecting on his face. "Three things, doll face. One," he held up a finger. "You are by far the most notorious mood killer I have _ever_ met. Two," a second finger went up. "We both know that neither you or I can wait to get in each other's pants—" 

She giggled, "demurely" slipping her fingers under the waistband of his jeans.

"And Three . . ." this time there were no raised fingers, just his lips a breath away from her own. "You're the one who seduced me in the first place."

His voice had reduced to a hoarse whisper and her eyes had fluttered shut, her senses exploding with his smell, his touch, his sounds. Zuko kissed her lips firmly, pouring every memory he had ever shared with her into the kiss. What they were doing was insane, and a little bit illegal. Toph was barely seventeen and he was nearing twenty-three but the thrill of it all had sent them through a storm that they never wanted to end.

When they were together everything else was put on hold. Indefinitely. The size of his truck was forgotten as they explored what the other had to offer. His hands were ripping through her hair and her nails were digging into his back through his thin shirt. Soon her lips were wandering and they were both moaning, and his hands were guided to the hem of her flowery skirt which he bunched up without much thought. He played with the elastic of her underwear as she spread her hips, letting him fall snuggly between her thighs.

"Cozy?" she whispered in his throatily.

His hands slipped under the garment, roaming her smooth skin. "You tell me," he smirked, feeling her squirm beneath him in ecstasy. She kissed him hard, bruising his lips and exhausting his tongue; Toph's hands were travelling quickly to the front of his pants. She undid the buckle and yanked the zipper down. His hips bucked against her in anticipation. Eventually her hands mirrored his, stroking his rear under his clothes. She looked up at him and winked.

He exhaled into her face before pulling away and ripping his pants off and throwing them as far away as possible, wanting nothing to do with them. Toph quickly situated herself on top of him, her hips grinding against his. Zuko's fingers dug into her, pulling her closer as he trailed hot kisses down her navel.

But then all to quickly she was gone, a purely evil and mischievous cackle resounding in the cramped truck.

"Toph?" he called confused.

She was climbing into the front seat and then out into the open field. It wasn't until she started running around like a maniac that he realized she had stolen his pants. She was waving them around like some noble and valiant flag, as she danced and spun victoriously around his truck. He laughed, bolting out of the truck and chasing her madly. He grabbed her around the waist and fell into a massive pile up of limbs. She started screaming psychotically at the top of her lungs:

"No!" They are _my_ pants now and you can't ever have them back! Hey, hey, snicker, giggle, stop that! Squeal, Zuko, bad Zuko, snort, that is not where tongues go! Mmmph."

After he had put his tongue away from where ever he had "wrongly" put it Zuko hovered over her. "Why can't I have my pants back?"

"Because, I made a bet with Katara," she shrugged.

Zuko paused with a grin. "Okay, say I let you keep my pants."

"_Mine_!"

He ignored her. "what am I going to wear back to my house?"

Toph leant up to kiss him. "You're acting like you're _naked_. You've got those handy boxers covering everything that needs to be covered."

Zuko stopped to consider. "Fine," he sighed.

"Really? I can keep the pants?"

Toph hugged the pair of jeans to her chest possessively.

"Yeah, but I want your underwear," he crooned in her ear. Not a second had passed before he was pushed away and she was standing reaching under her skirt and tugging down a pair of yellow knickers. He was pleasantly distracted by amount of thigh she exposed to him, the setting sun casting magnificent shadows. She grabbed his hand and tied the garment around his wrist.

"There you go."

He stared at her his eyes dark with desire. Zuko pulled her under him, wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. "My, my Toph. This could develop into _quite_ the scandal."

She pushed against them so that they were on their sides, entangling her legs with his deliciously. "Shut up," she kissed him.

Later, back in his truck, stopped at a notoriously long red light, Zuko turned to his girlfriend. She was curled against him, completely ignoring her seatbelt, her hands smoothing out the wrinkles in his pants. He kissed her hair, and breathed in her scent. "Toph, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

She looked up at him and smiled happily. "You're the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"So there _have_ been others!"

She threw back her head and laughed, shaking her head. "Green, go," she said gesturing to the changed light.

He went, but he was acutely aware of her arm wrapped around his waist gently. "I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Wherever you go, I will follow you."

A/N: I guess this oneshot is going to turn into a _series_ of oneshots. After spending months and months of dark and nearly nonexistent toko romance I had to write some fluff. I hope you enjoyed it.

And for agni's sake WHERE EXACTLY WAS ZUKO PUTTING HIS TONGUE? Make your assumptions in a review ;D


End file.
